Dawn's Guardians
by Willow18
Summary: Dawn gets taken away from Buffy by the Ministry...she meets a certain wizard and they fall in love
1. Prologue

Dawn's Guardians  
  
Prologue  
  
Email: basketball_angel72002@yahoo.com Author: Willow Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Dawn/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione Crossover: BtVS and HP Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! The BtVS gang belongs to Joss Whedon and the HP gang belongs to JK Rowling. A/N: After Buffy is resurrected some people come to take Dawn away.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy had returned one night very late from slaying some wicked vamps. She had bruises along her arms from all of the vampires. They had the urge to keep kicking her arms. It was just after summer vacation and she would have to wear long sleeves. If someone saw this they would probably think she had a boyfriend who beat her up.  
  
True, Spike had been her boy toy, but every time he wanted a fight, he would get a fight. The light in Dawn's room was on and it was around midnight. "She better be asleep" she muttered to herself, grinding her teeth a bit.  
  
Every since Buffy's death and the resurrection of her, Dawn had been skeptical about getting in Buffy's way. She felt that she made her older sister jump, even though there was no choice about it. Buffy walked along the sidewalk almost marching in place and ready to have it out with Dawn if she was going to try and argue with her.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy whispered into the stiff darkness. She furrowed her brow and looked all around her to see who was watching her, or following her or whatever they were doing. Whatever it was, she didn't like it. She gripped her stake on the side of her belt and was ready to pull it out to anyone who dared fight her.  
  
Two figures came out from the bushes, one tall and thin and the other pretty close to the same way. Hands were in the air so they would not be hit or stabbed or hurt. "Buffy Summers?" one of them called. His voice was mellow but she knew by the way it sounded that it could be menacing if he used it that way.  
  
"Yea, who are you?" she answered looking very confused. The blonde Slayer did that a lot.  
  
"I am Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black. We are sent here from the Ministry of Magic in England" he replied. They started walking forward now and she put her stake back in its place where she got it from.  
  
"Oh" she said taking the man's hand and proceeding with the other mans. She offered them into the house and they didn't look as bad as they did in the dark. The guy, who was talking to her, Remus, had lightly gray hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
The other one, Sirius, had been pretty handsome. He had little stubbles for a beard and some chocolate brown eyes. He had spoken, but not that much. "Can you hang on for just a moment?" Buffy asked quickly as she raced up the stairs.  
  
"Dawn, what did I tell you about being asleep? It's twelve and way past your bedtime young lady!" Buffy said quietly so the guests wouldn't hear them.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn whined. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Dawn, bed, now" Buffy said pointing at the bed in the girl's room. She was no longer the key, but a girl. Buffy raced back down the stairs when she stopped in the middle of the stairs when she heard the two gentlemen in the living room talking so their voices wouldn't be heard.  
  
"But Remus, we can't just take the girl away from her."  
  
"We have to. You know yourself what went on here and it's not safe."  
  
"Sorry about that" Buffy said interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Oh it's okay" Sirius replied looking at Remus.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" she asked.  
  
"No thank you" they replied at the same time.  
  
"So, we are here to talk about your younger sister" Remus began.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy asked. A lurch came from the bottom of her stomach. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Well, we have to."  
  
"Under the Ministry of Magic we must remove your younger sister from your arms. We have belief that a very dark and dangerous wizard may be looking for her and it not be safe for her here" Remus interrupted Lupin.  
  
"I'm sorry to be so blunt and rude. I hate doing this."  
  
"You're not taking her anywhere" Buffy responded with. Just as Buffy said that, Willow, Dawn, and Tara came down the stairs in pajamas.  
  
"Buffy, what's going on?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's nothing," she said to Willow and turned back to the two men, "can't this wait 'til morning?"  
  
"It must not" Remus went up the stairs and grabbed Dawn by the arm. "Get your things together; we are leaving for England in six hours."  
  
"Not without a fight you aren't" Buffy said. Before she could get up to Remus, Willow butted in.  
  
"Separate!" she shouted. Remus flew off of Dawn and near the doorway getting knocked out cold.  
  
"Sedate!" Sirius yelled with his wand out. Buffy, Willow, and Tara all jumped and tried to move towards the man, but couldn't. They were sedated and held there so they couldn't protect Dawn.  
  
"We won't hurt you. Rupert Giles is waiting for you in England to protect you from dark presences. You must come with us. Please, go and get you're things."  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy" Dawn whispered.  
  
Buffy looked down at her feet while she was held in place "Why can't I protect her? I'm the Slayer!" and a teardrop fell from her eye.  
  
"This is out of our hands and yours."  
  
"Fine, but if she gets hurt, you die" Buffy said menacingly. "I love you Dawnie, you have to go." Dawn rushed up the stairs and in about ten minutes she came back with three suitcases dragging along. Sirius said something and the suitcases floated up from her hands and into the air.  
  
Dawn ran and hugged everyone. They all cried including her. "You will see them soon" Remus said rubbing his head as he got up. They all left out the door. 


	2. The New World

Chapter 2: The New World  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn and the two men finally got to England. When they stepped off of the plane, Dawn felt queasy and had to be held up. She objected when Sirius tried to help her, she didn't like either of them for taking her away from the Scooby Gang.  
  
Giles stood there looking at Dawn and smiled. "Hello, Dawn. Did you have a good flight?" he asked mildly.  
  
"Oh yea, I had a blast. These two drag me away from home half way around the world to go to some magician school. Just great, thanks" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Dawn, I had no idea they were doing this. If I had, I would've objected. Professor Dumbledore told me about it yesterday and said that he tried everything he could but the ministry wouldn't budge on it."  
  
"Okay" she said looking away.  
  
"Look, why don't we go to the house and discuss what's going on. I'll explain everything to you there." She followed him to get her bags and settled into his car. They drove for a few minutes, with Sirius and Remus in the back, and then finally stopped at a beautiful house.  
  
It was small, but a good size for one person. The outside was off-white with blue shutters and overlooked a lake. Sirius carried her bags inside while they sat in the comfy sofa. Giles walked into the kitchen and came back out with four cups of tea.  
  
They all said 'thank you' and began listening to Giles. "Well Dawn, you are going to be going to a Wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be learning magic" Giles began.  
  
"I'm not a witch though" Dawn butt in.  
  
"You have a part of it in you. When you were the key, you were made up on energy and magic and the magic that made you up still resides in you. When the ministry found out about you, they traced that you were about fifty percent witch."  
  
Dawn swallowed hard. Buffy wouldn't like this. She couldn't like this. Anytime now she would be barging through the door to get her and take her home. Everything would be okay, only if Buffy were here.  
  
"I will teach you as much as I know, and then you will be put into Dumbledore's hands. He can protect you more than Buffy can, the Dark Lord fears him. You are going to be leaving in a week. I will be going on the train with you, actually I am teaching you so I'll be sort of like your Watcher."  
  
"How do you know magic?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I went to Hogwarts in my younger years. I just never told any of you."  
  
"I still can't believe I was kidnapped."  
  
"You weren't kidnapped" Remus said.  
  
"You've been awful mean" Dawn replied to him.  
  
"I am not mean. Just very agitated at the ministry. They always send us out on the dirty jobs" he said setting his tea cup and saucer down on the table.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed" Sirius said. He went up the stairs to a room on the right and Remus followed him but went to a room on the left. Giles showed Dawn her room which was right beside of Remus'.  
  
"Tomorrow we will be going to Diagon Alley to get your things. I will explain the currency that goes on in the Wizarding world and everything else you have questions about." He gave Dawn a hug and walked out of the room.  
  
"Great" she murmured to herself. "No one to talk to but little old me. I'm tired of talking to myself." She went on blabbing about the last day and what happened in all of it. She got so tired of talking that she just laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep. Her pajamas were still on from when they left her home in Sunnydale.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, we have to wear all black?" Dawn asked Giles. She didn't like the fact that she would look gothic. She had many gothic friends back in Sunnydale, but she didn't think it fit her. Dawn liked colorful clothes, to express her mind.  
  
"Yes" Giles said. They were standing outside of the Robe Shop and then walked in. A little bell rang and a witch came out. Dawn already got her wand, she got Oak Wood with rosemary and that was thirteen and a half inches long.  
  
The witch took her over in the back to get her measurements. "So dear, what year are you?"  
  
"Huh?" Dawn asked.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen" Dawn answered.  
  
"Fifth year?" she asked. "I've never seen you around here before" the witch eyed her carefully.  
  
"This is my second day being in London. I have to go to a witch school and learn magic; some guys are trying to protect me from the dark lord, whoever that is."  
  
"Okay, here we are." The witch zapped up some robes and gave them to Giles.  
  
"Thank you" they said. When they left they headed off to get an owl for Dawn.  
  
"So, what kind of owl do you want?" Giles asked her.  
  
"There's more than one kind of owl?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, there's the Barn owl, snowy owl, and more."  
  
"Ooh, Snowy. Sounds cool."  
  
"Then there's the midnight owl."  
  
"Let me guess! That one only goes out on midnight?" she asked laughing.  
  
"No, it's only named the 'midnight owl' because it's black as midnight and if it's out at night no one can see it" Giles explained.  
  
"Oh" she replied. "I want that one!" she screamed. She pointed to a black owl that had one tiny white spot on its head.  
  
"Ah, the Midnight Owl" Giles said. They walked in and purchased the owl then went back out. "You ready to get on the train in the morning?" he asked.  
  
"Yea" she replied.  
  
"Remus, Sirius, and I will see you off to the train in the morning and then we have to apparate there."  
  
"You're leaving me?!" she almost shouted.  
  
"I have to. Teachers usually aren't allowed to get on the train. Only on special occasions are they allowed to."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I can't" he kept saying. 


	3. Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Hogwarts  
  
A/N: fairysk8r-I won't stop writing this fic. I always post until my fics are done with. Check out some of my other one's too. I'm sure they are okay. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Everyone else: R&R please!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Giles bid good bye to Dawn as she got on the train to the school. She got onto the train and sat in a compartment. "Thank god no one else is in here" she muttered to herself. "Mind if we sit?" a young man asked. There was a girl and another guy behind him.  
  
"Uh, sure" Dawn muttered. The girl sat beside her while the two guys sat across from them.  
  
"Are you a first year?" this came from a guy that had bright red hair. Dawn could swear that he was related to Willow. He looked confused and probably knew that she wasn't a first year. ~Well duh!~ Dawn thought to herself. ~This *is* my first year here, I don't blame him for thinking that~.  
  
"No, I think, uh, fifth?" she almost questioned.  
  
"I've never seen you around here before. What house?" he asked again.  
  
She shrugged. The three had blank looks on their faces. "You don't know what house you're in?" the girl asked. She had small curls in her hair that had been tamed down. She was quite pretty if she would cut the hair.  
  
"This is my first year, but I guess I'm in the fifth year. Sirius and Remus took me away from my sister back in Sunnydale. I was perfectly safe there, I mean, she's the Slayer. Some Vold guy wants me for something" she tried explaining.  
  
"Voldemort?" the other boy asked. A lightning bolt was on the left side of his forehead with messy hair covering it and bright gleaming green eyes staring at her.  
  
"Yea, something like that" she said.  
  
"You're sister's the Slayer?" the red head asked again. "We've heard about it in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I thought it was just an urban legend" he said in awe.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger" the bushy haired girl said. "This is Harry Potter" she said pointing to the one with the scar, "And this is Ron Weasley" she said pointing to the red head.  
  
"I'm Dawn Summers" she said. The others were really nice. And in came three others. Two were very pudgy and stood behind the blonde. Actually, the peroxide-blonde looked very much like Spike. Except alive. And cuter.  
  
"Get outta here, Draco" Ron said standing up. Harry stood behind him to back him up.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it, Weasley" the blonde retorted. Dawn guessed that the one in the front was Draco. Wow, was he hot. Draco looked over at Dawn. His eyes pierced through hers.  
  
"Who's this?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business" Hermione said. Draco was obviously rude. Dawn would never have a chance with him. She knew it, even he knew it.  
  
"No one asked you, mudblood" he said. Hermione's face grew pale and Ron balled his fist up and leapt onto Draco. They punched each other, rolling on the floor. Harry kept grabbing Ron but Ron jumped back onto Draco.  
  
Two others came in from the compartment behind Dawn. "Oy, what's going on here" one of them asked. He looked down and the two grabbed Ron off of Draco. He had actually done a good job kicking Draco's ass.  
  
"I'll get you, Weasley" Draco sneered and then him and his goonies left.  
  
"Wow, who's this?" the guy asked. It was the same one who asked what was happening in her compartment.  
  
"Dawn Summers" Hermione said before Dawn could get out.  
  
"I'm Dean Thomas and this is Seamus Finnegan" he said. He was obviously drooling and she could feel her neck burning with embarrassment. She just smiled and they went back when they saw she wasn't interested.  
  
"Harry!" another red head called. She could be Willow's sister.  
  
"Ginny, hey" he called back. She ran up to him and hugged him then smooched him after the embracing got done.  
  
"This is Ginny Weasley, my sister" Ron said.  
  
"Hello" she said sticking out her hand.  
  
"I'm Dawn Summers" she said, shaking the hand out in front of her. Dawn fell asleep as the others were talking to her.  
  
"Dawn" one kept whispering into her ear. She opened her eyes groggily and looked at who was standing over her. It was Hermione. "We're here" she said. "I'll keep my fingers crossed that you're into Gryffindor. You don't want to get sorted into Slytherin, there's not one witch or wizard that is good when they come out of that house."  
  
"Okay" Dawn said. They walked off of the train and Giles was standing there, waiting for her.  
  
"Dawn, you have to go onto the boats, go with Hagrid to get sorted into your house. I will see you at dinner" Giles said, patting her on the back. He pointed out who Hagrid was and she went with him.  
  
The boats were magically going to the castle. No one rowed and they didn't tip over. The castle was coming up and Dawn could see a portion of it. "Wow" she said to herself, unless someone else was listening.  
  
Everyone got off of the boats and walked into the Entrance Hall. Minerva McGonagall gave her speech on her name and what was going on about sorting then she brought them into the hall. Hundreds of students were sitting and talking to their peers and then quieted down when the first years, plus Dawn, came in.  
  
"When I call your name, come up here and sit on the stool" McGonagall said. A series of students' names were called. And then finally. . .  
  
"Dawn Summers" she called out. Dawn couldn't move, but she ended up sitting on the stool. She could hear the hat thinking aloud inside of her head that no one else could hear.  
  
"Slytherin" the hat called out. She looked over at the three Gryffindors she met on the train and then to the Slytherins who were clapping and cheering for her. She then looked at Giles who had his glasses off and was wiping them off with a napkin.  
  
Everything was going in slow motion and then she finally got up to sit with her housemates. The Slytherins. 


	4. The Guardian

Chapter 4: The Guardian  
  
A/N: ;): I thought and thought and finally came up with her being in Slytherin. Thanks for liking it!  
  
Jeanne: Thank you, it could be possible that Lupin and Black are lackeys; it is fanfic, just a fun story of my imagination.  
  
fairysk8r: Don't worry, Dawn WILL survive! More is in store for you!  
  
Cassie-bear01: I agree about the bed-time thing, but when did someone tell her to go to bed. Thank you!  
  
oracle star: Thank you for liking it! I'm trying to hurry; I don't wanna rush and make it bad.  
  
SlySlayer13: Don't worry, I don't stop posting until I'm done with my story! It may be a while sometimes before I post, but that's only writer's block. I hurry as fast as I can!  
  
FIC(  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn woke up late the next morning to an ugly face over her. It was Pansy Parkinson, the pug-faced loser she met the night before. Pansy tried to befriend her. Dawn was only being nice to her, she really didn't like her.  
  
"Good, you're up. I didn't want you to be late on your first day to classes" Pansy said.  
  
"Yea" Dawn replied, groggily. She really wasn't a morning person. Dawn got out of the four-poster bed she had resided in that last night and put her clothes on.  
  
"I'll show you the way to the Great Hall. So, what classes do you have today?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Uh, okay, here" Dawn said. She gave Pansy her schedule.  
  
"Oh good! We have two classes together, Herbology and Charms" Pansy said all excited.  
  
"Great" Dawn said sarcastically and rolled her eyes as Pansy dragged her out of the room. A blonde male was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Not quite a morning person, are we?" he asked.  
  
"No" she replied. It was Draco Malfoy, the guy that Hermione, Ron, and Harry loathed.  
  
"We have to be going, honey" Pansy said to Draco. He rolled his eyes and she left. Dawn giggled under her breath so Pansy wouldn't hear her. Actually, she wanted her to hear her, but she just didn't want to be rude just yet.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and it seemed like tons of students were there. Dawn followed Pansy all around to get to the table. She propped her head up on her hand as she ate a pastry.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to give a little morning announcement before sending the students off to their first class of the term. "May I have your attention?" he asked gently. Dawn looked up at him as he smiled down with the blue twinkle in his eye.  
  
"The teachers and I need to see Dawn Summers before going to classes. Thank you, you may go" he said. Dawn could feel her face burning a little as everyone had all eyes on her. When everyone finally left, she picked up her bag and headed up to the Head Table.  
  
"Dawn, as you know the Ministry had you taken away." She nodded as he went on. "You have a legal guardian right here, in England for you. He will watch over you and care for you. He doesn't want me to give it away right now, so at the end of your last class of the day, go out to the gardens and sit on the bench beside the fountain. He will find you there" Dumbledore said. And with that, she left with suspense filling her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Gosh, she couldn't take it anymore. It was killing her. Only an hour left of History of Magic and she will be meeting her guardian. Professor Binns was the most boring professor in the universe! He didn't even have any 'bounce' in his voice, only a flat tone he used all the time.  
  
After a while, she just drifted off. "Hey Summers" someone kept saying in her ear. She popped her head up once when a ticklish feeling came upon her ear. A few of the students stared at her, but Professor Binns didn't notice because he wasn't looking in her direction.  
  
"Will you kindly stop?" she whispered in a deadly voice to Draco.  
  
"I couldn't help myself. Oh, and you can borrow my notes in the common room" he said.  
  
"Notes? What notes?" she asked.  
  
"The ones we wrote down while you were taking your beauty nap" he mocked.  
  
"Shut up" she replied.  
  
"Remember, read chapters one through three tonight. Class dismissed" Binns called out. The students grabbed all of their stuff and ran out of the classroom happy to get out of the boring class.  
  
Dawn nervously went out. She could feel her legs trembling under her; they felt like spaghetti to walk on. *This is it* she thought. She stopped in the front of the gardens and took a deep breath. She finally headed over to the fountain.  
  
Nobody was there yet so she set her books down and waited. Next thing you know, a man is coming towards her. The only thing Dawn could hear was her heart pounding in her chest, nothing else. At all.  
  
"Dawn" he said. She looked up and saw a man, Sirius Black.  
  
"Hey" she replied. The pounding leaping in and out of her chest went down a little, but not a lot.  
  
"I'm your guardian" he said. Her heart fell to the bottom of her stomach. It wasn't what she was expecting. She did like Sirius, but nothing came out of her mouth. "Here" he said. He handed her a small gift-wrapped box.  
  
She opened it. Inside was a small necklace with a small locket. "Thank you. So much" she said. Her breath was almost taken away from her; it was surprising that he would do something this sweet for her when he only knew her for a week or so.  
  
"Sorry for so much suspense, I just wanted to tell you myself" Sirius said.  
  
"Its okay" she replied. When she first met Sirius he seemed bossy and annoying and mean. Now he seemed so sweet and gentle that he couldn't hurt a fly. "I don't understand" Dawn said.  
  
"What don't you understand?" he asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"How come you are my guardian? You don't know me that well."  
  
"There are things you mustn't know until you are a little bit older" he said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"There can't be any 'buts', Dawn. It must wait" he said. "You should be getting to dinner now" he rose as she did. She quietly picked up her books and left after smiling at him. She walked up to the common room and into the room she stayed in with Pansy.  
  
On the way up there, Draco stopped her. "How did it go?" he purred to her.  
  
"That's none of your business" Dawn said stopping.  
  
"I know your guardian is Black, I have my ways."  
  
"It went fine" she stammered.  
  
"Good" he said. "We can't let anything happen to you now, can we?" he ran a finger gently down her jaw line. She glared at him and then just walked off into her room.  
  
"Don't think your getting away with it" Pansy said, storming in the dorm room.  
  
"Get away with what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Draco's mine and you know it! Everyone's always trying to take him away from me. Well let me tell you something, missy. You aren't getting him. I'm the leader of the girls in the Slytherin house and you're just my little peasant girl" Pansy replied. She was right up in Dawn's face.  
  
"I'm not trying to take him away from you. And newsflash, he doesn't even like you. Just get a life okay? And one other thing, get out of my FACE!" Dawn yelled.  
  
The two girls stood there looking daggers at one another until Pansy finally broke apart. "It's not over; you're not seeing the last of me."  
  
"Oh yea, more of the pug-faced, loser, bitch around here" Dawn said with great sarcasm.  
  
"I've had enough of your crap!" Pansy yelled. She ran up to Dawn and slapped her in the face.  
  
"That's all you've got?" Dawn asked looking offended. She drew back her fist and it rammed right into Pansy's nose, she fell back with a cry and held it while blood ran out of it.  
  
"You still haven't seen the last of me!" and she walked out.  
  
"Cry baby" Dawn whispered to herself while putting her books on her bed. 


	5. Mysteries

Chapter 5: Mysteries  
  
A/N: Fire's Dew: She does rule, thanks! I'll write more soon!  
  
fairysk8r: She should've kicked her ass! But don't worry, she will soon!  
  
willowwiccantara: Thank you very much! I'll keep writing!  
  
julz: Thank you, it is pretty good. Yes, Dawn is a muggle born ('mudblood' as Draco calls it) Slytherin. Odd. Really. Read to find out about her being muggle born, it may be in a few chapters ahead. I don't know yet!  
  
Erin: I am going as slow as I can. Once I get an inspiration to add to the story, I write it down on paper. Then once I think the chapter is good enough, I type it up and then I print it out on typing paper and correct the mistakes on paper and then on the computer. Then, I publish. I do try and do this to every chapter I get to, but sometimes I can't. Forgive me. I'm only human. And there aren't too many riddles. A lot of people seem to like it. If you don't like it, then don't read it.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Dawn woke up, she couldn't see. Her eyes had a burning sensation that automatically kicked in on watery eyes. She wiped her eyes and looked out of them. Shaving cream. "You bitch" she muttered wiping as much as she could off of her face. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to begin wiping her face off.  
  
"Wow Dawn, your second day here and you're already getting fucked. Gosh, he really cummed all over your face, didn't he? Who was the unlucky guy?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Bitch" Dawn muttered.  
  
"Now, now. Don't wanna go around spreading rumors, you might get in trouble" Pansy said stalking out of the room.  
  
Dawn was so determined to knock the shit out of her, but she didn't. She wasn't getting in trouble this easily. She got ready for breakfast and classes and walked out to meet Sirius there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You didn't have that class yesterday?" he asked back.  
  
"No, I have it today. With Parkinson" she growled at her name.  
  
"Don't let her get to you, she's just annoying to anyone" he said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dawn?" Draco asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yea, I'm fine" she replied. She was in a huge daze.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" he offered. This is probably the ONLY girl he's EVER been nice to in his whole entire life.  
  
"Do you always know everything?"  
  
"Just about."  
  
"Oh it's just Parkinson. She put shaving cream all over my face today."  
  
"Don't let her get to you. She's just annoying anyway. But"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You can get her back for it" he suggested.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well" he started, but got interrupted.  
  
"Miss Parkinson! I have asked you umpteen times to be quiet! Now, if you could just shut up, maybe I can get on with my lesson and you can learn something!" Sirius screamed.  
  
"Summers and Draco have been talking over there the whole time and you haven't said a word to them! Just because you are a legal guardian to her doesn't mean you have to favor her to the rest of the class!" she said back.  
  
"I do not favor anyone over anybody else! Get up and go to Professor Dumbledore's office, Malfoy, assist her."  
  
"Shit" he mumbled as he stood to escort her out. She linked his arm with hers and she pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me" he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"What happened to us, honey? You used to love me before she came" Pansy replied. She scowled at him when he didn't answer.  
  
"I never loved you, Parkinson. I never have, and I never will. Get it through you're pug-faced head!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Summers!" Pansy called out to Dawn. Dawn had been reading a book on her studies in the common room by the fire and guess who had to ruin it?  
  
"What?" Dawn said. As she spun around, Pansy punched her in the face. Dawn fell backwards.  
  
"Ugh" she muttered. Everyone was staring at them. Dawn got up and grabbed Pansy's foot that was about to ram into her stomach. She smacked Pansy and then Pansy fell and brought Dawn with her.  
  
Pansy rolled them over and had her fingers around Dawn's throat trying to choke her. Dawn hefted her arms up and grabbed Pansy's face, digging her nails into Pansy's skin. Pansy cried out in pain. Snape just happened to have been walking by and heard the noise. He opened the common room door as they continued fighting.  
  
Dawn had a bloody nose and a ring around her throat. Pansy had claw marks going down the side of her face. It was horrible. "Separate" Snape pointed his wand in the middle of the girls and they flew apart. "All of you, back to your dormitories" he hissed. Dawn and Pansy tried to go with the crowd, but Snape caught them.  
  
"You two come with me" he sneered. The girls followed them to the dungeons. "You will each have detention for a month for fighting, and you Miss Summer's will have to deal with your father. I mean guardian" he quickly covered.  
  
She eyed him mysteriously but then just let it go. ~Simple slip-up~ she said to herself. She shook it off and began listening to Snape again.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, you will start detention for a week on Monday and the next week will be Miss Summers. I will inform you what to do on Monday in class Miss Parkinson." Snape left with his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Summers" Pansy hissed.  
  
"I'm ready for all you got, Parkinson."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"You think I'm afraid of you? Oh, my bad. Every time someone looks at you they wanna scream and run away" Dawn remarked and then left. Pansy always got her way with everybody and always scared everyone, well not with Dawn. Dawn was the one to be afraid of now, she has lived on the Hellmouth. Pansy wasn't going to let her see that she really was afraid of Dawn.  
  
"Screw that idea" she muttered to herself and walked in the other direction.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn was on her way to the common room to finish her studies and then a noise came from behind her. She stopped and turned around, worried. "Hello?" she asked timidly.  
  
She sped up with her walking. Footsteps came out from the side of her and whoever or whatever it was tackled her. They landed on the other side of a small, deserted hallway. A big body was almost crushing her. She decided it was a man. He had many muscles. Dawn could feel his hot breath against her neck.  
  
"Get off me" she struggled.  
  
"Chill, Summers" he purred once again into her ear. This was probably the second time he's done it.  
  
"Get off, Malfoy! Or I'll scream!" She began to open her mouth, but before anything came out Draco stuck his hand over her mouth. He slipped it away and lightly kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Ew!" she said and pushed him off of her while she got up. She smoothed her skirt out as he pulled himself up alongside of her. He got her up against the wall and put rested his hands about an inch from where her shoulders stood. He kissed her lightly again and she never pushed away this time.  
  
She fell into his kiss and her arms around his middle section to hold her up. He took his hands off the wall and held her into his arms. They each pulled away and hugged for a brief moment.  
  
"Dawn!" someone shouted.  
  
"Uh oh. Sirius" she whispered to Draco.  
  
"What are you doing to her!?" Sirius shouted to Draco.  
  
"Well, sir" Draco tried to explain.  
  
"Someone grabbed me from behind" she lied. "And Draco happened to save me, so I hugged him" she made an unusual face.  
  
"A week's detention for you, mister" he pointed to Draco "for hitting on my daughter, I mean, legal person thing." Draco hurried off.  
  
"Come with me" Sirius said. He led Dawn into his dorm room and sat her in a chair.  
  
"You know better than to be snogging in the hallway. Especially with Malfoy!"  
  
"You called me your daughter. And Snape called me your daughter. Then you both corrected yourselves. What's going on?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You don't need to know now."  
  
"I'll find out eventually."  
  
"Fine. How much time do you have?"  
  
"Go on" she pushed. 


	6. Goodness, Too Much Info

Chapter 6: Goodness, Too Much Info  
  
Fire's Dew: Sorry, am I being mean? Oh yes, more action will come.  
  
willowwiccantara: Thank you very much!  
  
Asanielle: Thank you so much for reading and adding me. I appreciate it greatly. Its okay you reviewed late. Better late then never.  
  
fairysk8r: I can't give out when they're coming, but soon, very soon.  
  
Erin: I'm very sorry about the other day when I got this major attitude towards you. A few people emailed me and flamed my story saying they were bad and you know the usual? I just took the 'go slow' thing as a flame. I had a bad day at school and with the email thing. I hope you accept my apology. Sorry again!  
  
Thank you all for the reviews!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
"You see, your mother and I met up a while ago at the store" Sirius tried to explain.  
  
"But, she would be with dad then, you know, the dad in L.A." Dawn interrupted.  
  
"Not entirely true. She told me all about how her and her husband got into a fight. She had actually left him for quite some time, Buffy was young, she probably doesn't remember. We hit it off and then started dating for a while. Eventually we, you know. I had to go into England to see Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents. She didn't want me to leave and said that if I left then she wanted to leave me. It hurt me too much, but I had to leave. It was the night Lily and James were killed. I tried to go and warn them. I wanted to tell her that Voldemort was coming for them, but she didn't know that much about the Wizarding world. She only knew of a couple of wizards but she didn't know I was one of them."  
  
"You're my dad?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes" he whispered.  
  
"Am I allowed to call you dad?" she almost stuttered.  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn stayed up most of the night after she went back to the common room. She laid her head upon her pillow just thinking about what Sirius, her dad, had just said to her a little while ago. She just couldn't believe it. The father-figure she knew in Los Angeles wasn't even her father at all! Just a poser.  
  
She wondered if her poser of a father knew about Sirius Black being her biological father. She was also thinking about the Scooby Gang back in Sunnydale and why no one came for her. They had just abandoned her, she decided. She did like it at Hogwarts but missed everyone back in California.  
  
Thoughts swirled all through her mind like a big clouded energy ball. Speaking of energy ball, she was supposed to be a key. How was she formed into her mom's tummy but only existed when she was a pre-teen? That was weird. She'd just have to ask her dad about it in the morning. Dad, that sounds nice. To have someone to call a dad again, wow, it was pleasant.  
  
Dawn yawned and rolled over on her side. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn woke up earlier than usual the next morning. She took her shower and got ready like she always did. When she walked down the stairs from her dorm, only one male was in the common room. Dawn recognized the white- blonde, gelled back hair.  
  
"Hey Draco" she said.  
  
"Hello Dawn" he replied as he turned around with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You look so much like Spike."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"William the Bloody? You know, the vampire?"  
  
"I've heard of him from Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"He's really cool."  
  
"You know him? You know a bloody vampire?! I forbid you to ever communicate with him!"  
  
"First of all, I do know him because my sister is a Vampire Slayer. Second of all, he has a chip in his head that makes him a good vampire. Third of all, you can't forbid me to do anything, you don't own me" Dawn stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Your sister's a Vampire Slayer?"  
  
"Yea, she died twice too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"On her prom night she had to face the Master and he drowned her, Xander resuscitated her; the second time, Glory, a Hell God, cut my stomach open and if I bled on the ground at a certain place and time it would open a dimension that demons would rule the Earth, well she cut me, and Buffy jumped off the platform and closed it up, dying in a bunch of mystical energy; Willow resurrected her just a few months ago."  
  
"Wow, what's a prom?"  
  
"A formal high school dance only juniors and seniors are allowed to, unless they invite a lower classman or something like that."  
  
"What do you mean, 'cut you open?'"  
  
"I'm a key. At that time, if a drop of my blood hit the Earth, that demon dimension thing would open. Sunnydale is over a Hellmouth. I have to talk to Sirius, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye" he said in awe. The girl was a key, her sister was a superhero. Wow.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked Sirius. She had finally met up with him a little after talking to Draco in the common room.  
  
"What do you mean?" he counter asked.  
  
"I'm a key. I can't be born from a woman like a normal human."  
  
"You were born normally. You were a human, born from your mother, but kidnapped as an infant. The hospital said that you died as an infant. Monks took you and raised you. They did things to make you become a key; you didn't just take human form. You would've remembered them, but they programmed your mind to remember your family and friends as they are now. You were chosen for that reason, the family doesn't know that you are the one born from Joyce, but the monks, Dumbledore, and I do and now you do also."  
  
"Oh" Dawn answered. At that time, six people stormed in. It was Buffy, Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, and Spike. Buffy had a look that could kill; her baby blue eyes could pierce Sirius' skin if she had some x-ray vision. She marched straight up to Sirius and slammed him up against the wall holding him up by the neck with her right hand around his throat.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" she asked in a death tone. 


	7. Again with Terror

Chapter 7: Again With Terror  
  
Fire's Dew: Well, I don't really know if Dawn would. I guess she wants to tell people so they can react to her now and not later. If she told them later they might've thought she was keeping more secrets. I really don't know though.  
  
willowwiccantara: It's okay, I like hyperness; it's cool. Thank you! Umm, I'm gonna keep Draco and Dawn together but she may fall for another character.  
  
Asarielle: You'll find out why the Scoobs are at Hogwarts in a little.  
  
fairysk8r: Was it a bad cliffhanger? Sorry, I like to add suspense and such.  
  
Selene: Oh yes, Spike will meet Draco. I don't know about sicking Buffy on Pansy, she may hurt her a little too much. But we'll see!  
  
Thanks for the reviews and supporting my fic! Please keep it up!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh god! Buffy, no!" Dawn screamed. Sirius was choking as he was held up against the wall by his throat by Buffy's hand.  
  
"Buffy" Spike said, nice and calm. He took her hand away from Sirius' throat and took her aside and whispered some words into her ear. Dawn ran to Sirius' side to make sure he was okay.  
  
"Dawn, what are you doing?" Buffy asked in a fierce voice.  
  
"Buffy, I"  
  
Buffy cut her little sister off. "Dawn!" Dawn jumped away from her father with her hands behind her back and looked down at her feet. Buffy swung her head to one side and then looked back up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he knows something and I wanna know too" Buffy said.  
  
"It may take a while" Sirius said.  
  
"I have all the time in the world" Buffy responded. Sirius reiterated everything he had said to Dawn to Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies.  
  
"I knew it" Buffy whispered to herself.  
  
"Knew what?" Xander asked.  
  
"Him, I knew I saw him somewhere when he came to take Dawn away."  
  
"How is that possible?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Buffy!" a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Giles!" Buffy screamed and she ran up to hug him followed by Willow and Tara. When they backed away Anya ran up to him and hugged him also.  
  
"Uh, hello Anya" Giles said. She wasn't into hugging him much, only at times.  
  
"Are you coming back to Sunnydale anytime soon?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, no I don't think so."  
  
"Good. Because you're not getting the store back."  
  
"Thanks for telling me" he said and turned to the others. "What's he doing here?" Giles noted towards Spike.  
  
"He had to come. To follow us of course" Buffy answered.  
  
"No, I came to check on Dawn and to make sure you wouldn't hurt anyone. We all know what you'd do and none of them could stop you" Spike stepped in. Dawn smiled when he said he came for her. He was always like a dad to her.  
  
"Whatever" Buffy said.  
  
"How did you come here?" Giles asked.  
  
"We flew and rode a train" Xander stated.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I just told you."  
  
"No, you have to be invited to come into Hogwarts. No human can just walk in at anytime."  
  
Spike cleared his throat.  
  
"Or undead people can just walk in here" Giles corrected.  
  
"Thank you" Spike answered.  
  
"What about me?" Anya asked.  
  
"Or former demon."  
  
"Thank you" she smiled.  
  
"So, how did we get here?" Buffy asked. Tara raised her hand a little bit with her voice quivering.  
  
"You did a spell?" Giles asked her.  
  
"No, I was invited here when I was eleven, but my mom and dad wouldn't let me come. They didn't think magick was real and they thought it was a prank" Tara answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm still confused about Dawn. I can't believe he put a spell on us, and her!" Buffy said.  
  
Draco walked down the hall and saw all the commotion of the others. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Oh god, not another Spike" Xander muttered.  
  
"Hey!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Who's Spike?" Draco asked.  
  
"This is Spike. And this is Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, and my sister, the Slayer, Buffy" Dawn said to Draco. Every time she said someone's name, she pointed to them.  
  
"Hmm, Spike almost looks as good as me" Draco said.  
  
"Well, we're a smart ass aren't we?" Spike retorted.  
  
"That's how he always is" Dawn said. "You just learn to ignore it after a while."  
  
"Hey!" Draco said.  
  
"Oh goodness. Who are you people?" a professor asked. It was Minerva McGonagall; she was with Snape and Dumbledore. He had a twinkle in his eye. Snape scowled as usual, but he stared at Willow. It made her uncomfortable and Tara could see it. Tara held Willow's hand and squeezed it. Once Snape saw that she grabbed the red head's hand he looked away.  
  
Dawn and Sirius explained everything about them coming as Dumbledore listened in delight. Filch walked by and looked at them all. "Oh uh, Mr. Filch, could you please add six more chairs to the Head Table?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yea" Filch said and walked away. All six of the new people went to discuss some things with Dumbledore in his office while Sirius, Snape, and McGonagall assisted him.  
  
~*~  
  
Around an hour later, they walked in the dining hall. Everyone who was talking just stopped. Dumbledore showed them their seats and stayed standing to give his announcement.  
  
"Everyone, we have some visitors. The Slayer and some friends. Do not bother them with your questions unless they say it's okay. Let's eat" he said as he held his hands up. Food appeared on the table and they ate. 


	8. Threatening

Chapter 8  
  
willowwiccantara: Thank you, I forgot to mention about Tara's mom being a witch, but I'll be sure to get that in there sometime. Thanks for telling me!  
  
Brandy: Yes, Dawn needs to beat Pansy up!  
  
Buffybot76: During the time Dawn was taken by Sirius and Remus, Tara and Willow are dating. So, that's why I have them together. I like them together, it's kind of cute. But thanks for your opinion!  
  
Seak: Thank you for your honesty. I will read from Fyrie if I have time. I tried to make the first chapter as best as I could, but the others are better. I promise!  
  
Fire's Dew: Trying not to rush. Got so many ideas, but I'm slowing down a bit.  
  
Selene: Oh, Buffy hurting Pansy would be a GOOD thing. We just have to get a good reason why she does (hint hint).  
  
fairysk8r: I think everyone may be a little confused at one point, but that's okay. I'll try to make it more concise.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! Sorry this chapter took so long! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Spike, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya met outside their rooms. They stayed in the guest chambers; they were down the hall from the dungeons, where the Potions class was taught. Xander and Anya shared a room; Tara and Willow shared; Buffy and Spike had separate rooms.  
  
Professor Snape was walking by them to go to breakfast when he spotted the red headed girl he saw yesterday. He noticed her green eyes, her small build, her silky, creamy skin, and her shoulder length flaming red hair. She could've passed for a Weasley. As a matter of fact, he thought that she was a Weasley. But she couldn't be, she was too beautiful to be one.  
  
"Do you all need to be escorted to the Great Hall for breakfast?" he sneered. He looked directly at Willow. It made her uncomfortable to have his intense eyes on her, so she looked at her feet. "I'm Severus Snape, the Potions Master here."  
  
"I'm Buffy" she said, proudly. "I'm the current Vampire Slayer."  
  
"I've heard of you" Snape said. He glanced over at the red head once more. "Who is this?" as he looked at Willow, again.  
  
"That's Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and Spike" Buffy piped up again. She didn't want to make Willow answer; she knew how she got when she was under pressure. She knew that the dark greasy haired guy had taken a liking to Willow. He tried to give a menacing stare at the blonde Slayer, but it didn't work. He forgot she was the Slayer and wasn't afraid of anything. It only worked on his students, and frightening teachers.  
  
"So, how about that breakfast?" Xander asked, trying to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Follow me" Snape said. They followed him. Buffy and Willow trailed behind the others.  
  
"He likes you" Buffy said to her best friend.  
  
"I know; ewww" Willow whispered. "He's too tall. He has greasy hair. He's too pale, wears too much black, and not to mention his nose is too damn big!" she said in a louder whisper. "Plus I'm in love with Tara" she smiled.  
  
Anya looked back at them. "Oh, are you talking about that one guy who has panties up his ass?"  
  
"Yea" Buffy said. They tried to hold back from giggling as much as they could, but it was so funny so they just belted out laughing. Anya was hilarious. She always has been.  
  
"You should tell him you're gay; maybe he'll leave you alone" Anya said in a normal voice. "If he bothers you, just kick him in his balls and run!"  
  
"Since we're in a magick school, maybe I could just, I don't know, put a spell on him" Willow suggested.  
  
"Could do, but I like mine better."  
  
~*~  
  
Pansy Parkinson was walking down the corridors with her two lackeys standing on either side of her. It was after their last class and they were on their way back to the Slytherin Common Room to drop off their books and go to dinner.  
  
"Hey" a voice called out behind them. All three turned around in sync. A young blonde stood there with black leather pants, a tight baby blue shirt that showed about one inch of her midriff, and black boots on. "Parkinson?" she asked.  
  
"Yea that's me" Pansy said, sticking up her chin acting like she was brave to this unfamiliar face. Her friends still stood beside her, but took a step back, letting them have their space while glaring at the blonde.  
  
"Buffy Summers" the petite blonde said while walking towards her.  
  
"Oh, so the Summers wimp sent her sister to fight for her?"  
  
"No, Dawn's capable of fighting her own battles. I know, because I was there. She's staked many vamps and was a key to the hell-dimension. She faced Glory, a hell god, and she's still living right now." The girl just stood there, taking the information in. "So, yea, I'm pretty sure she can handle herself" she added. She smiled inwardly at this girl. Even though Dawn didn't really hurt Glory, hey, it was worth it. It seemed to scare the hell out of Parkinson.  
  
"I just came here for a chat" Buffy broke the silence.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Don't provoke Dawn. Just leave her alone."  
  
"Or what? You'll throw your little stick at me?" she pointed to the stake Buffy had on the side of her waistband.  
  
"No, I'll give you a little taste of your own medicine," she was up in her face only about an inch and a half of space between. She added, "Slayer style." Pansy gulped as fright settled in her eyes. She wouldn't show it on her face though. Buffy knew she'd never hurt a human being, at least an innocent one. But Parkinson didn't know that. 


	9. Minor Fights

Chapter 9  
  
Dynasty244: Thanks, I don't know if Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be more of main characters. They will be in it; I just haven't made a place for them yet. I'm trying to work on it though.  
  
fairysk8r: Sorry the chapter was so short! I couldn't think of anything else. I'll make this one as long as I can.  
  
angelic-devil: Thank you, I wanted Buffy to talk to Pansy and try to put her in her place.  
  
Top Dancing Widow: Oh, I love making people put Pansy in her place!  
  
willowwiccantara: I'm not sure if she's gonna put a spell on Snape. Hmm, I'll think about it though. Buffy may end up kicking Pansy's ass sometime. I can assure you someone will! Sorry, I gotta mention Giles again!  
  
~*~  
  
"So, big sis has to fight your fight?"  
  
Dawn whipped around to see Pansy with her hands placed on her hips and a small smirk on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Fight your own fight, mudblood. The Slayer talked to me and told me to stay away from you or she would hurt me. Big sis won't always be around to protect you."  
  
"First of all, I didn't even know about her talking to you. Second of all, I can fight my own fights. And third of all" she broke off and punched Pansy right in the face, knocking her backwards and onto the floor, "I'm not a mudblood" she said as she hunched over Pansy who was holding her face in her hands with fear pouring out of her eyes, but not letting a whimper or tear out.  
  
Some of the Slytherins in the common room started staring at those two. "You'll pay for that" Pansy said to Dawn.  
  
"Try me" she replied. Pansy's friends rushed over to her and each of them grabbed an arm and hoisted her up onto her feet. She walked up the stairs to her dormitory mumbling under her breath.  
  
Dawn marched out of the Slytherin dungeon common room and passed Draco on her way out, not paying attention to him. "Hey Summers, what's your problem?" he asked as he followed her down the corridor.  
  
"I'm gonna kill my sister; that's all" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"She talked to Parkinson. Told her that if she didn't leave me alone then she was gonna beat her up or something."  
  
"And that's a problem because?"  
  
"I can handle myself! I'm not ten years old!"  
  
"Okay. Sorry" he said, trying to calm her down. They walked past Snape's potions room and reached a portrait of a young lady with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes with a pale pink dress on to accentuate her eye color. The scenery behind her was full of trees and grass and a lake.  
  
"Scoobies" Dawn said to it. The portrait door swung open to reveal a little meeting of the Scooby gang.  
  
"Is everything okay Dawn?" Buffy asked with concern.  
  
"No" she whispered in a deadly tone.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You! You had to go to Parkinson and threaten her! I can handle myself!"  
  
"It sure seemed like you didn't. I didn't see any bruises." Draco snickered at her remark.  
  
"Hey blondie. Shut up" Spike said to Draco.  
  
"You shut up you oaf" Draco said.  
  
"Mini-Spike!" Anya called out. He just looked at her like she was insane. "What? You look just like him. Don't you agree? Xander? Tara? Willow? Don't you agree?"  
  
"I do not look like him" Draco said.  
  
"I see a slight resemblance, but other than that" Tara jumped in.  
  
"I agree" Xander and Willow said at different times.  
  
"Excuse me, we were in the middle of my yelling at Buffy" Dawn intruded.  
  
"Sorry" the others muttered to her.  
  
"Fighting's not the answer to everything, Buffy!" Dawn shouted.  
  
"To me it is!"  
  
"I'm not you! I'm Dawn! I could just easily put a hex on her, but no, you screwed it over for me!"  
  
"Well sorry! I just wanted to protect you!"  
  
"Is everything okay in here?" a mild voice asked. It was Giles.  
  
"No!" Buffy and Dawn shouted together.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Buffy ran to Parkinson and threatened her if she ever got near me."  
  
"Buffy, that isn't safe to be doing at Hogwarts" Giles said.  
  
"Whatever" she mumbled as she sat on the couch in the middle of the Scooby common room. There were doors leading to their bed rooms, but they met here a lot.  
  
Draco walked over to a chair and sat down near Tara who was at the end of the sofa. "So you're a witch?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes. My mom was too, she came here. But, she died and I got adopted by some people and they wouldn't let me come here. I taught myself. Willow taught herself too. She's a really powerful witch" Tara said.  
  
"You taught yourselves? Wasn't it hard?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Can I see your wand?"  
  
"Wand?"  
  
"Yea" he pulled his out and showed it to her.  
  
"We don't use wands. Just our hands."  
  
"Don't use wands? That's crazy!" he said. "Cool" he looked over at her a second after. She giggled a little bit after he said that. Willow looked at her lover and smiled to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
The Scooby gang was placed at the staff table as the others made room for them. After that, Dawn saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She only talked to them a couple of times, not many. She sat with them on the train ride to Hogwarts for her first time and she talked to them when she had them in her classes. They were friends; just not best, best friends like those three were since they were first years.  
  
Dawn said hey to them and stopped for a brief moment while they chatted a little then they heard the bell. "Well, see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts" she said as she waved behind her.  
  
"Bye" they said. Hermione was fidgeting with something in her pocket and didn't see Spike as she ran right into him.  
  
"Sorry" she said.  
  
"What?" he asked as she stared at him.  
  
"You look familiar."  
  
"Yea, everyone says me and that Malfoy kid look-a-like."  
  
"No, you do, but that's not where I've seen you."  
  
"Uh, okay. I have to go now" and he walked out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked as they all looked behind to see him walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I've seen him somewhere but I just can't remember where!" she racked her brain but found nothing.  
  
"It's probably nothing" Harry said.  
  
"We better hurry or we're going to be late for Charms" Hermione said to them while she glanced at her watch. They walked fast to their Charms classroom just in time before the next bell rang. 


	10. Major Fight and Assumptions

Chapter 10  
  
Willow: Thanks! Oh, don't worry, Pansy will be hurt!  
  
Kida: No fears, Willow is here with her update (hehe).  
  
buffanatic13: I'm workin' on it. Glad to see you want more of my fic!  
  
willowwiccantara: I've seen season 5 a couple of times, but what's in the episode "Family"? Gonna find out where Hermione's seen Spike soon.  
  
Lily Flower: Thank you for the review. Next chapter's comin' soon.  
  
fairysk8r: Just for you, I made it long. (For all of you that wanted it long, I did it for you to. She asked but it was for all of you!) It would've been longer, but the parts I was going to add would have made it boring. We don't want that! I'm workin' to spice those parts up! Thanks for loving it!  
  
Tap Dancing Widow: I know, Spike and Draco DO look so much alike!  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I hope you review some more on this chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was in the library surrounded by her school books. O.W.L.s were soon and she was finishing up her homework. She was looking up some types of demons for Defense Against the Dark Arts and passed by the section with vampires. She flipped back a few pages and her eyes opened in horror.  
  
"William the Bloody" she muttered to herself. She looked at the moving picture of Spike vamping out and turning back to human. "William was named 'William the Bloody' after his bloody awful poetry. After he was turned into a vampire, he gained his nickname, Spike. His nickname symbolized what he did to people; he killed them with railroad spikes" she broke off scanning the rest of the page.  
  
She gasped as Ron and Harry came over to her table. "Something wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"No" she said slamming the book shut. "Just saw some disturbing demons, that's all." She picked up her books and jammed them into her school bag.  
  
"Leaving already?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I forgot some stuff in the common room" she said as she quickly walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
"He's a what?"  
  
"A vampire" Hermione said.  
  
"That's ridiculous, Hermione. Vampire aren't allowed in Hogwarts" Ron replied.  
  
"Look here" she opened her Defense Against the Dark Arts book and laid it on the table in front of them. Shadows of the flames from the fire in the common room danced around on the page. The young brunette witch pointed to a page entitled 'William the Bloody'.  
  
Ron and Harry examined the picture in the top left corner of the page. A man's face was up close with high facial features and dark brown hair. The eyes had that piercing blue stare when you looked straight into them. A few moments later, the man had a crinkled up face with a huge furrowed brow, golden eyes, and long pointy teeth. He was morphed into his vamp-self and growled loudly.  
  
Every few seconds he would morph in and out of his vamp face to his human mask.  
  
"Spike has blonde hair like Malfoy's, not dark brown like Dawn's" Harry pointed out.  
  
"Look at the eyes. And the cheeks; they're slightly sunken in and have high cheek bones. And look at the smirk! Exactly the same! It's completely obvious it's Spike" Hermione stressed.  
  
"That's not Spike, that's one of Malfoy's relatives" Ron said. "Sorry Hermione. This time you're not right. It could even be Spike's relative. Night" he added. He got up out of his chair and walked up the stairs and into the boy's dorms to sleep.  
  
"Yea, I'd have to agree with him" Harry said as he followed. "Night" he called back.  
  
"Night" she whispered to herself. "This has to be him" she continued the conversation with herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey guys" Dawn came up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Hello" they replied at different times.  
  
"Hermione has this strange theory that" Harry was cut off by Hermione elbowing him.  
  
"'Strange theory that' what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"That uh. Umm I have a theory that I could maybe find out why you were sent to Hogwarts so late" Hermione lied.  
  
"Oh, I was a key and have left over magical energy or something. Don't tell anyone though" Dawn said. "I trust you guys."  
  
"Oh. I can research the key for you if you'd like" Hermione offered.  
  
"Uh, sure, thanks" Dawn replied.  
  
"Well, I have to get back to the common room" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, you're not missing another lunch are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I didn't finish all of my Potions last night. I'll see you next period" and she ran off.  
  
"Well I'm going to eat" Ron said.  
  
"Yea me too. See you later Dawn" Harry said.  
  
"Bye" she replied.  
  
"Aww; Summers is all alone now. Can't let anything happen to her now, can we?" Pansy mocked in the shadows.  
  
"Shut up!" Dawn half-shouted. Pansy reached for her wand and Dawn followed just in time. They whipped out each wand and had their pointed straight in front of the other. "Expelli" Dawn started, but was cut off by Pansy.  
  
"Silencio" Pansy shouted. Dawn mouthed the rest of her Expelliarmus spell, but nothing happened because she was silenced for at least 2 minutes. Pansy had a nasty, evil smile on her face.  
  
"Crucio" she muttered. Dawn fell to the floor, silently screaming and her muscles twitching with excruciating pain. Her body lay still after about twenty or thirty seconds of enduring that straining unforgivable curse. Her body was limp, but she was coherent. Pansy did the same charm two more times, straight through.  
  
The silencing charm finally lifted off and Dawn could defend herself. She held her wand up and weak, red sparks flew out. Pansy's head shot to her right and a deep red gash appeared on her left cheek starting from a little below her eye and extending to her pointy chin.  
  
Pansy's eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for that."  
  
Before she could do something else, Dawn muttered something and Pansy flew backwards and landed onto the floor.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" Pansy muttered to the nearby plant. The plant lifted and followed her wands' lead and above Dawn's head. Pansy dropped her wand down and the plant dropped down to Dawn and shattered above her head leaving her unconscious.  
  
Pansy lifted herself up and whipped around at hearing a low growl from the corridor. "W-who's there?" she whispered with fear in her voice.  
  
"Your worst nightmare" the vamped out Spike came into view and she screamed at the top of her lungs. He started forward, but she ran as fast as she could and came running into something and landed on the floor once again.  
  
"Spike?" Giles asked. He quickly took out his wand and flicked it and Spike stopped and rose off of the ground and floated in mid-air.  
  
"You hurt Bit!" he shouted.  
  
"Dawn?" Giles asked with fatherly concern. "Where is she?" Several teachers came running from the other hallways to find a vamp in full form floating in the middle of the hallway, Giles standing looking concerned, and Pansy on the floor with a deep cut on her face.  
  
"Back there" Spike sneered. Giles ran towards the upcoming corridor and found Dawn, lying there with her chest barely rising up and down. She had several cuts and wounds all over with bruises over her body. He scooped her up into his arms and ran out past the others to get to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Spike's face became human again as students started forming about to see all the commotion. "Everyone back to your common rooms now" McGonagall said to them. They groaned and finally cleared out. "Go to the hospital wing, Miss Parkinson" McGonagall demanded.  
  
She got up and walked as quickly as she could. Dumbledore raised his wand and let Spike go. "Now, if you decide to go after Miss Parkinson, I'm afraid I'll have to have the Slayer kill you" he informed Spike. Spike stood and listened.  
  
"Now, what happened?"  
  
"I was walking along the halls and I see a vase fly out of nowhere and hit a girl. I recognize the girl was Dawn and I lost it" Spike explained.  
  
"No more losing it" Dumbledore ordered. He still had a familiar twinkle in his eye, but it was fierce and strong, much like Spike's.  
  
"Fine" he said and stalked off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is she okay?" Buffy asked, plunging through the doorway. As soon as she heard the news, she ran as fast as she could to see her sister.  
  
"She'll be okay in a couple of days. She's still not coherent, but she should come around soon" Madam Pomfrey informed her. Buffy looked at her sisters bed to see Sirius sitting on her bedside, holding her hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Checking on my daughter" he replied, standing up.  
  
"You have no right to call her yours. You haven't been there when Mom left Dad, or died, or when I died. You only came to take her away from me and my friends after I was resurrected. Me and my friends were doing a fine job with her until you people show up and take her away" Buffy asked. Her eyes were narrowed and were filled with tears, but weren't going to let them spill.  
  
"I tried to be there, but your mother wouldn't let me. I visited her grave at night when I saw you leave the cemetery. I knew if I got in contact with her last year then you would've flipped and thought someone was out to get you two" he replied. "She is here to be protected from the Dark Lord."  
  
"I can protect her on my own."  
  
"This requires more than power, it requires love and magic."  
  
"Are you saying I don't love my sister?"  
  
"I'm saying you don't pay enough attention to her."  
  
"That's bull. I pay more attention to her than I pay to my own life. Dammit, I gave my life up for her!"  
  
"You gave your life up for her and the world, Buffy. You saved us all, not only her."  
  
She finally let a tear fall. He lifted his arms up and wrapped them around her. She held him close and cried into his shoulder. "I miss Mom. My Dad never calls and my sister was taken from me. Plus I just got back from dying and Willow's been into some heavy magic. I worry. A lot" she said.  
  
"I can be your dad."  
  
"What?" she whispered. She looked up at him.  
  
"I can be a substitute dad for you" Sirius offered. She smiled at him. She never smiled at him and this was the first. "How 'bout it?" She smiled even wider and hugged him even harder.  
  
"I need air" he gasped.  
  
"Sorry" she replied timidly. She walked over to her sister and sat down. Sirius brought a chair beside her and sat down. He put his arm around his daughter's half sister and watched as she fell asleep. Her head rested beside Dawn's arm as she held her hand. 


	11. Punishments: Part A

Chapter 11: Punishment-part A  
  
willowwiccantara: Oh alright, I understand what you were saying to me to watch "Family". I don't know where Tara and Willow were; hmm, I thought I added them. Oh yea, don't worry, I planned Pansy's punishment. I didn't forget that. And Hermione will prove later on that he is one. Thanks for the review!  
  
fairysk8r: You're very welcome. And thank you for the review! Yes, I wanted to make Buffy have a family again.  
  
kim: Don't worry, I will. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Tap Dancing Widow: Hehe, thanks for the review. He's a sweet guy.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
~*~  
  
"You can wake up anytime now, Dawnie" Buffy said to her sister. She was right by her bedside again. Xander and Anya just walked in again carrying eight cups of coffee so they could stay with her a little longer. Including Xander and Anya, Giles, Buffy, Sirius, Willow, Tara, and Spike stayed there all day except for meal times.  
  
The bruises from the curse were fading away, but were still slightly visible. Tiny cuts were on her forehead from the vase cracking over her skull. "Everyone out, she needs peace and quiet. You need rest" Madam Pomfrey came out.  
  
"We're not leaving" Spike replied.  
  
"You can come back tomorrow after breakfast." Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny just walked in.  
  
"Is she up yet?" Ginny asked timidly. She hadn't known Dawn that well, but since her brother and his two best friends had, she was obviously a good person and nice. Ginny wanted to meet her. She's seen her around a lot though and just smiled at her, but never talked to her.  
  
"No" Buffy replied gently with a smile.  
  
"Everyone can come back tomorrow morning" Madam Pomfrey demanded. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew better than to stay when Madam Pomfrey got in that mood so they bid goodbye to the Scooby Gang and walked out the door. She nodded approvingly and turned her attention to the others with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"I'm not leaving" Buffy said.  
  
"Miss Summers is not the only one in the hospital and the others in here who are coherent are being disturbed by you!"  
  
"Yea, Buffy. She's right. We don't need to disturb anyone else" Willow said. She kissed Dawn goodbye and looked at Tara.  
  
"Sorry" Tara murmured. She shyly walked up and gave Dawn a kiss on her forehead then followed Willow, her lover, out of the room. Sirius looked down at his daughter and slightly kissed her then got up and left.  
  
"Buffy come on. We go through this every night" Xander said.  
  
"I'm not leaving!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"I am" he said.  
  
"I'm with him. If I don't go we probably won't have sex tonight" Anya said. She quickly hurried out of the room. Spike rolled his eyes and put his face in his hands while Madam Pomfrey blushed a bit.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. "We can come back in the morning, Buffy" he said. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shut up, patted Dawn's shoulder and left. Madam Pomfrey looked at Giles who was behind the Slayer. He took out his wand and gave it a swish. Buffy's head lolled to one side and Giles caught her before she fell over, making a bigger disturbance.  
  
He lifted her into his arms and walked out. "Thank you" Madam Pomfrey whispered. She went straight to the door and locked it.  
  
~*~  
  
It was around midnight, and the door creaked open. Draco tiptoed into the hospital room, after unlocking the door, and quietly went over beside Dawn. The blonde Spike-look-a-like took her hand into his and kissed it gently. A groan came from her lips.  
  
"Summers?" he whispered.  
  
"What? What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Shh" he said.  
  
"Where am I?" she whispered back.  
  
"Hospital wing."  
  
"What happened?  
  
"I don't know. No one does. Spike said he saw a plant crash on your head from Parkinson." She looked around for a bit.  
  
"Oh yea, I remember now. We got in a duel."  
  
"You need to tell them tomorrow." He looked up and saw a light from the back turn on. "Shh" he said as he climbed under the bed.  
  
"Who's there?" Madam Pomfrey came out with her wand light on and ready to put a spell on someone. Dawn quickly closed her eyes so no one would fuss this late at night. "Hmm." The Medi-witch went back into the room and shut the light off.  
  
Dawn opened her eyes about the same time Draco creeped out from under the bed. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay" she said. He turned around and looked like he forgot something. He quickly turned back and rushed to Dawn and met her lips with his for a few moments. They finally broke apart and he left. She smiled to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy, you can't keep doing this" Giles said.  
  
"Doing what?" she asked as she punched the dummy provided for her in her own little training/work out area.  
  
"Keep fighting with Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"I do not fight with Madam Pomfrey" she said. He glared at her. "Okay, so what if I do? Dawn's my sister and I have to protect her. If I don't who will?"  
  
"Sirius" he simply answered. She looked defeated. "Buffy, I-"  
  
"I know" she cut him off, looking at her feet. "It's just, he hasn't been around. No matter how nice he is and how he's her father, I can't stop that. I feel unwanted."  
  
"There is no way you're unwanted. You're the Slayer and protect the world. You're my Slayer, Willow's, Xander's, Tara's, and Anya's best friend. Spike is in love with you. Angel is still in love with you somewhere in the bottom of his heart. And Dawn loves you too, because you're her sister" he answered.  
  
She smiled a little and wiped some unshed tears from her eyes. "I know" she said. "It's not the same. Everything's changed" she muttered.  
  
"My sister's a witch and a key that goes to a Wizarding school, you teach at a Wizarding school, Tara and Willow have become lovers, Xander is gonna marry a former demon, a vamp with a chip in his head is in love with me, and Sirius offered to be my father."  
  
"Buffy, that's wonderful. You can have a father figure now."  
  
"I've always thought of you as my father figure."  
  
"I know. But, he's closer to you by some bond with being your sister's father."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"When are you visiting Dawn?" he changed the subject.  
  
"In a little."  
  
~*~  
  
"Dawnie!" Willow yelled. Tara followed behind her looking very much gleeful.  
  
"Hey Will, Tara" Dawn replied, still a little groggy.  
  
"How are you, sweetie?" Tara asked.  
  
"I'm okay. Just a little sore."  
  
"You should be getting better by now" Willow said as she touched her arm in a bigger sister affectionate way. Dawn winced.  
  
"Dawn?" Tara noticed it too. Willow took her hand back quickly and said sorry over and over not knowing what it was.  
  
"What happened?" Willow asked as she revealed a large bruise mark on her elbow joint where she touched her.  
  
"Parkinson."  
  
"What did she do?" Tara looked as concerned as Willow did.  
  
"The Crusatious Curse" she replied. 


	12. Punishments: Part B

Chapter 12  
  
Brin Summers: Yea, I realized after I had posted that she died on the Spring Fling, I just forgot to change it. I forgot all about saying the monks made the key into human. Thanks for reminding me and for the review!  
  
pay-day1999: Thanks! Oh yes, she'll be punished, I'm sure of that.  
  
SlySlayer13: Well thank you so much and for coming back and reading my fic. I appreciate that your in love with my story. ;). And how you like my process and all that stuff!  
  
willowwiccantara: Sorry about the cliffhangers, I have to build suspense. Sorry! Yes, I am working on longer chapters and I agree, sometimes Draco does need to be OOC, that's why I made him that way in the last chapter. Oh yes, I've already figured out how Pansy will get her punishment. Thank you.  
  
fairysk8r: Thank you. The chapters will be longer soon.  
  
painterchica: Hehe, thanks for the review. I needed to put Dawn in Slytherin, she's mostly in Gryffindor, and I wanted a change.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long! I've started school a month ago and I've had so much homework that I haven't been able to get this typed and posted, but here it is. I hope you like. I've heard some of my reviewers and took some suggestions and I've used a few.  
  
~*~  
  
"I see" Dumbledore said. He looked at Snape and McGonagall and back to the young Dawn Summers sitting in front of him as he took in her side of the story from the duel a few nights back.  
  
He had the hospital wing cleared out and only those four plus Madam Pomfrey were allowed to be in since she still had trouble moving. She had flowers around her from numerous boys, which Spike seethed over, some candy from Honeydukes that Harry and Ron had made Sirius get and they paid for them and her books piled out so she could catch up on some homework that Hermione brought her.  
  
Draco snuck in some of the nights and he gave her the two dozen red roses that stood right beside her bed. Every time she looked at them, they reminded her of him, in a strange way. They were deep red and almost looked like blood that would spill if skin was cut.  
  
She only kept the happy memory of Draco. Every since that night she woke up and he was there, she felt tingly. Her stomach had butterflies every time he came in during the nights. He always sat there and told her stories that happened during the day and talked about some of the stuff on the day's lectures if they had classes together. For some reason, it was more interesting when Draco said it.  
  
"Miss Summers?" Dumbledore spoke up a little more.  
  
Dawn jerked her head away from looking at the flowers Draco got her and looked at the Headmaster.  
  
"I hope you get better soon and I'm going to take both of your sides in and inform you what is going on in the next couple of days." She nodded her head as he stepped out with McGonagall and Snape on his heels.  
  
She closed her eyelids and fell back asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Willow, stop it" Tara said firmly.  
  
"No Tara, she hurt Dawnie, and I'm not stopping until I find a curse to make her suffer!"  
  
"You can't let Buffy know! That was the whole point of not telling anyone else except Albus, Minerva, and Severus" she whispered.  
  
Willow stopped thumbing through a hex book and looked at her girlfriend. "I know, but If-"  
  
"You can't, baby. You need the Albus to take care of this. If she gets expelled or whatever, then you can scream all you want, because by then she'll be gone and Buffy won't know. She can't. That's why Dawnie told her she couldn't remember. Buffy will go to the extreme and Dawn wants to save her sister from doing something drastic."  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's go Summers" Draco stalked into the hospital wing.  
  
"What?" she asked. He helped her up and walked beside her as he escorted her to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Snape told me to fetch you and bring you to Dumbledore's office. I'm guessing you'll see what's gonna happen to Parkinson."  
  
"Good. I hope she goes to jail."  
  
"It's Azkaban. And she might. It depends."  
  
"Okay. Wish me luck."  
  
"You don't need it. The cat's in the bag" he said, stepping a little closer to her. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks" her breathing became awkward and she slipped out from Draco before he leaned any closer and she muttered the password passed on from Snape to Draco to her. She placed her feet on a stair and let it guide her to the Headmaster's door.  
  
"Come in Miss Summers" Dumbledore said before she could knock. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Her heart jumped as she saw many people in the office. Dumbledore sat there calmly behind his desk with McGonagall and Snape on both sides and women and men she's never seen scattered all over and there sat Parkinson, right in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"Dawn, these are some people from the Ministry of Magic. Take a seat please." She stepped slowly towards the chair and sat down quietly looking from person to person.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get to the point" one of the men said. "I'm Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."  
  
"Hi" Dawn said.  
  
"Pansy, you've committed a very serious offense. An unforgivable curse means you will have some time in Azkaban."  
  
"No!!!" she whined. "I didn't do it! It must have been someone with a polyjuice potion or something! I swear I didn't do it!"  
  
He took out a roll of parchment and unrolled it. "Pansy Parkinson, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and are sentenced to sixty days in Azkaban." Fudge rolled the parchment back up and stuck it in his coat pocket.  
  
Pansy went to run but she was caught by two Aurors who sedated her with a spell.  
  
"Good day" he stepped out with the two Aurors, Pansy, and the rest of the men and women from the Ministry.  
  
"You are free to go Miss Summers" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'll escort you back to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said after a couple more days you should be able to start classes again."  
  
~*~  
  
McGonagall was coming down with Dawn as she saw a small blonde coming down the hallway. "Oh hell no!" she screamed.  
  
"Stop, Buffy!" Spike screamed.  
  
"Verbally abusing my sister is one thing, but an unforgivable curse is a no- no" she stopped.  
  
The Aurors quickly got Pansy out of the building while Fudge tried to slow Buffy down. She just walked right past him. Before she could get out the door she was flung into mid-air.  
  
"No" a deep voice came. She turned around while she hovered about 30 feet in the air. "It's my turn" Willow said. Only it wasn't her. Her eyes were onyx black along with her hair. 


	13. Punishments: Part C

Chapter 13  
  
fairysk8r: Well thank ya so much! I'm glad you think it's good. I thought it would be! Thanks!  
  
RE16: Thank you! Oh, I won't leave it there!  
  
Thanks reviewers! Please send me more! I almost feel unloved! Hehe, just kiddin'!  
  
~*~  
  
"You've had your fun, Dumbledore. Now it's time for mine" the black-haired Willow said.  
  
"Willow, no!" Tara screamed again.  
  
"What is going on?" Fudge demanded.  
  
"Expelling a student won't help. You have to punish them; to teach them how to be good children."  
  
"Stop!" Dawn squealed.  
  
"Shhhh" Willow whispered. "My turn."  
  
~*~  
  
"Charms class was hard today" Ron said while he was walking down the hall with his two best friends, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Oh Ron, it wouldn't have been if you would've paid attention and did fall asleep every two minutes" Hermione stated.  
  
"I was tired." Harry laughed at his two friends. Always arguing. He knew Ron liked Hermione, but he never told anyone that he liked her either.  
  
They calmly walked past a hallway and kept talking about the charms class. In mid step, they stopped and turned. A girl was floating in the air. people were desperately trying to get out, and the one who stood out most to Harry was a girl with shoulder-length black hair who looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Holy hell" Ron whispered.  
  
"Join the party, guys" the black-haired girl said and turned slowly.  
  
"W-willow?" Ron nervously asked.  
  
"That's me" she said.  
  
"What the hell" Harry broke off.  
  
"It's the new me. You like?"  
  
"Definitely a change" a smooth voice came from the darkness.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Malfoy" Ron gritted his teeth.  
  
"Seems like she'll be getting punished today" Draco calmly said directing his head to Pansy.  
  
"Ye-ow" Willow said. Her head snapped back with her eyes open and she floated a foot above the ground with blue swirling energy surrounding her. Giles stood behind the four Hogwarts students with his wand raised directly at Willow.  
  
Fudge and Dumbledore quickly lowered Buffy to the ground safely.  
  
"Thanks" she muttered to them.  
  
Tara had silent tears coming down her face. Dawn saw and quickly rushed over to her and enveloped her into a hug. "She told me she quit" Tara said.  
  
"Quit what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The dark magic. She went to Rack, a dark magic dealer and got high off of it. She lied to me."  
  
"Rack?" Fudge asked. Tara nodded. He glanced at Willow in the air. "She'll have to come with us."  
  
"What?" Tara asked.  
  
"Rack is a black magic dealer. She committed a crime by going to him. It is required by magic law that she spends six months in Azkaban."  
  
"No" Tara sobbed.  
  
"Wait!" Dawn said.  
  
"Miss Summers, this isn't"  
  
"If you take her to Azkaban, Parkinson will be there. She'll become even worse."  
  
"She has a point" Dumbledore intruded in their conversation.  
  
"She was getting better" Tara went on. "I don't know what made her flip."  
  
"I do" Spike quietly said, coming out from where Draco had. Everyone faced him, except Willow since she was restrained in the air.  
  
"Bit almost died. She couldn't handle it."  
  
Tara walked over to her lover and pretended to touch the blue light. A hole parted through it so she could reach her hand in. She looked at it mysteriously. The blonde witch grabbed Willow's hand and rubbed it gently. The energy surrounding her broke and Willow fell to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tara?" Willow whispered.  
  
"Willow?" Tara eagerly answered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know." All the Scoobies were gathered around her bed plus Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"The evil that was subsided in you fled once Tara touched you. The touch was pure love and saved you and Miss Parkinson plus the other lives that were endangered" Giles explained.  
  
Willow looked up to her girlfriend. Tara looked back at her with sad eyes as she sat on her bed and held her hand. "You saved me" she quietly said. Tara's eyes fell to the bed sheet and could no longer meet Willow's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?"  
  
"I think we'll be going now" Hermione said, dragging Harry and Ron along as Dawn absently followed.  
  
"Yea me too" Sirius walked out. The other Scoobies cleared out leaving the two alone in the hospital chambers.  
  
"You lied to me, Willow" Tara firmly stated.  
  
"No" Willow said.  
  
"You lied to me, Willow" Tara's voice rising above normal tone. "You told me you stopped going to see Rack!"  
  
"I haven't! I haven't seen him since our last argument. I swear it!"  
  
"How can I believe you? That's what you said the last time. I don't know if we can keep this any longer if you keep telling me what I want to hear and now what's the truth." 


	14. Could It be?

Chapter 14 A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been so busy, and forgot totally about this fic, but I'm back now!  
  
Willow stared at her girlfriend. "Are you telling me it's over?" she whispered, hot tears forming in her now normal eyes.  
  
"I don't know" Tara looked away at the red-head and set her eyes upon the window showing the fall leaves beyond the school into the Forbidden Forest. She waved her hand so the window opened a crack and the cool breeze fell in with the sweet autumn smell.  
  
Willow gently let go of her lover's hand and looked around her chair like she was looking for a stolen purse. She got up quickly and mumbled bye as she grabbed her bag on the way out of the infirmary and slung the bag strap over her shoulder with the actual bag bumping slightly against her butt.  
  
"Buffy, you can't always go rushing off to fight for Dawn."  
  
"Obviously, Spike, I have to train with her or something, not all the time can she be getting shut up by some stupid spell and get some bad curses on her. It won't happen again. And I will make sure of it. If anyone does that or anything to harm a hair on her head, I will personally deal with them."  
  
Spike looked at the blonde vampire slayer and just shook his head. "Right now I'm worried about Willow" Buffy muttered.  
  
"Red did go a little freaky today."  
  
"That's major for her. Ever since Tara got shot. Something must be happening, evil must be stirring up or something for her to go all black- eyed super-witch again."  
  
"Could be."  
  
"You think I should mail a letter to Angel?"  
  
"Poof? What's he know?"  
  
"Probably a little more than we do right now."  
  
"Alright, whatever."  
  
"Fine, I just might."  
  
"Fine." Spike looked at her and she just stood there with her hands on her hips. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You always seem so jealous when I talk about Angel."  
  
"I am not jealous of Poof."  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Dawn walked around as well as she could outside with her cloak hanging loosely on her shoulders. She spotted Sirius walking out of the castle and onto the grounds. He began to walk towards her and she smiled.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm a little sore, but I guess I'm doing okay."  
  
"Good. Do you need to get a healing potion?"  
  
"No, I'm good. I don't want to take to many of those so I don't get immune."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe you really—"  
  
"Dad. I'm fine. Really."  
  
"Wow, It's hard to get over the 'dad' part." he smiled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It takes time."  
  
"How's Buffy with all of this? Is she okay?"  
  
"I really don't know. But we're all supposed to be meeting in her common room tonight. She has a theory."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We might as well go now. It starts in a few minutes."  
  
"I'm thinking that—"Buffy was cut off by a girl marching in the door to the Scooby common room.  
  
"You're a vampire!" Hermione shouted pointing at Spike. All eyes were on her.  
  
"Yes, we've established that already" Buffy said, annoyed with the outburst and interruption of her speaking.  
  
"He's evil." She continued.  
  
"Finally someone notices." Spike replied. Hermione squinted her eyes at him.  
  
"He's not evil. He has a chip inside his head to stop him from doing anything to humans. The Initiative put it in his head." Dawn joined in.  
  
"Oh" Hermione squeaked. "Bye" she said and spun on her heel and left.  
  
"As you were saying, Buffy." Giles said.  
  
"Thank you. I think something big is about to happen." she continued.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Tara asked.  
  
"Well, usually when we're all together and some other people are here, something big happens."  
  
"Oh yea." Tara replied to her answered question.  
  
"I talked to Dumbledore and he said that he was going to invite Angel and his crew to come here for a few days. I can feel something coming. And I know its really big—whatever it is."  
  
"Great" Spike mumbled as he rolled his eyes. Buffy glared sharply at him.  
  
"Wait a minute." Hermione said in the Gryffindor common room, as she stopped her concentration from her homework.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"The chip. It shouldn't work here."  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" Rom asked.  
  
"I told you Spike was a vampire. I even shouted it to everyone in the common room who was from the United States."  
  
"Are you mad?" Ron shouted.  
  
"No! I was right too!" She almost shouted back. "Dawn said he was good because he had a chip in his head to stop him from harming humans. If I'm correct, the chip can't work."  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
"The chip should be electrical and anything electrical in Hogwarts malfunctions."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"That means Spike could go on a killing spree." Hermione stated.  
  



End file.
